


The Start Of An Adventure

by afteriwake



Series: 100 Dates [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, John Watson & Molly Hooper Friendship, London, POV Molly, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is set up on a blind date with someone that her friend assures her that she will find most attractive. It helps that he's damn near a doppelgänger for Sherlock. But he's kind and charming in his own way, and she likes Martin right off the bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started off writing an entirely different fic with a date idea I got from someone else when I ran across [this list of 100 date ideas](http://thenudge.com/london-lifestyle/100-best-dates/) for dates in London, and as my last Martin/Molly fic got comments about how few Martin/Molly fics there are I decided to challenge myself to write 100 Martin/Molly fics where they go out on _all_ of those dates. Now obviously, as I have already moved over the story where they get engaged, we know it will have a happy ending, but hopefully there will be 99 other stories where you will either see them go on the date, they will attempt to go on the date, or the date will be mentioned that they have gone on it. But I promise I will try my best to write 99 more Martin/Molly fics for you guys. ::nod::

“So. Blind date tonight?” 

Molly looked up at John who was peeking into her office. Sherlock was out in the morgue, examining a body, and Molly had gone into her office to gather up the results of similar cases that she had had over the last six months that Sherlock had asked her for. She had thought John would stay out there with him but it was rather nice to have the company. She gave him a smile. “Mary told you, didn’t she?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She said it was set up by a colleague of yours in the pathology department?”

“Yes,” Moll said. “He’s a pilot, apparently. Works for an airline called MJN Air? Not a commercial airline, I think. Cargo airline. And she said I’ll like the looks of him.”

“Does he have a name?” John asked with a grin.

“Matthew or Michael or something like that,” she said, frowning. “I didn’t quite catch it. My friend Angelique was adamant I’d think he was _very_ handsome.”

“Well, a bloke can be handsome and all, but personality matters more.” A small flurry of cursing came from the morgue and John winced. “As evidenced by Sherlock.”

Molly chuckled. “Oh, that crush passed long ago,” she said. “Go take care of him. I’ll bring out the results in a few minutes.” John nodded and then headed back out into the morgue while she turned back to her files. To be honest, she really didn’t want to go on the date. Ever since her engagement had ended, she hadn’t really wanted to get back into the dating game, as her friends had called it. She was done with games, done with all of it. If she had to spend the rest of her life alone as a lonely spinster in a house full of cats, well, so be it. She wouldn’t mind such a fate, she supposed. But Angelique had said that this fellow was rather shy, a bit awkward, and was only doing this because his mum was pressuring him to do something a normal bloke would do, and Angelique hoped that she’d have pity on him.

And…well, she supposed she could, at least once.

She got the files together and took them out to Sherlock, who was on his way out of the morgue. He plucked them out of her hand with a nod and a quick thanks as John gave her a grin and a shake of the head and she grinned back. At least she’d get some peace and quiet for the rest of her shift, she supposed, before her date met her outside the hospital. All she was told was he’d have a rose in his hand. Angelique had said trust her, she probably wouldn’t even need that, but he’d have the rose just to be on the safe side.

The hours ticked by and then it hit four. Mike was being nice and letting her go an hour early so she could take a shower and get all nice and proper looking in the locker rooms. She gathered her things and made her way there, putting the dress that had been sitting in a garment bag in her office in her locker to hang while she washed her hair twice with her best smelling shampoo and scrubbed her body extra hard with her nicest smelling body wash. No use in smelling like the morgue; just because she didn’t mind the smell of death didn’t mean her date would. Soon she was fairly sure she smelled like cherry blossom and freesia. Odd mix, but she liked it. She couldn’t do anything about the wet hair, so she coiled it up in a bun on top of her head and secured it with an elastic band.

She had bought a ¾ sleeve ruched waist V-neck cocktail dress for the occasion, just because she had no idea exactly where they were going to go or what they were going to do. It was simple but still a little bit dressy, and since it was in a nice sapphire blue it wasn’t something ostentatious, either. She’d paired it with simple drop sapphire earrings that her mum had given her and a matching simple sapphire pendant. She felt quite pretty when she wore it, prettier than she had in a long time, and she hoped her date appreciated it. She fixed her make-up, putting on just a smidge more than she usually did, gave herself one final look, then took the absolute essentials that she needed to take home with her that evening and then left the rest in her locker. She could take it home tomorrow after her shift.

She gave a nod to the security guard as she left Barts and then made her way outside the hospital, looking around for someone standing there holding a rose. It took her a few moments, and she spotted him before he spotted her. Her eyes widened with shock. No wonder Angelique was so insistent she would find him attractive; aside from the shock of less curly ginger hair and the less expensive attire he was the spitting image of Sherlock Holmes. She walked up to him with a sense of trepidation and tapped his shoulder. “Excuse me,” she said. “Are you waiting for someone?”

He blinked and then his eyes widened as well. “Umm…yes. Yes. You’re Molly?”

She nodded, giving him a wide smile. He sounded like Sherlock, too, only just more…unsure. “I am. And you’re…?”

“Martin. Martin Crieff.” He extended his hand with the rose. She got a better look at it and saw it wasn’t red. It was actually a lavender rose, one of the ones of a darker shade. She took it and brought it to her nose to sniff it. “I…I told the people at the florist shop that I was to bring a rose on my first date. A blind date. They said red roses were overdone. Lavender roses convey enchantment. The darker ones are used to express fascination and adoration, apparently.”

“They also mean love at first sight,” Molly said with a smile as she lowered the rose.

He began to blush. “The florists didn’t mention that.”

She laughed softly. “It’s all right. I actually like lavender roses. You don’t see them very often. And it looks very nice with my dress.” She looked up at him. “So, what were your plans tonight?”

“Well, Angelique suggested this webpage that had a list of 100 London date ideas, and I thought we could look at that and see what interested you,” he said. “I don’t have much money, but I pooled together enough to do a proper date.”

“So, what did you want to do first?” she asked

“Well, that depends on if you’d like to start with drinks. We could go to Mr. Foggs and drink cocktails from countries we’ve been from, but fair warning. I’ve been to quite a few.”

Her smile got wider, and she offered him her arm. Already she liked him, and whatever this date brought, she had the feeling she was going to enjoy it quite a bit. It might not be everything she hoped for, everything she expected, but she certainly knew it would be memorable. He took her arm and gave her a grin. “I think, between the two of us, we could maybe knock a few things off the list and have a good time doing it,” she said. And with that, they made their way to where the waiting cabs were, off to the start of what was, she hoped, a grand adventure.


End file.
